Run away
by Kahnay'mel
Summary: Дейдара и Тоби със сигурност не се появяват достатъчно често, че да им се насладим подобаващо. Но какво става, когато не сме там, за да видим какво се случва? Яой фик! Не харесвате - не четете.
1. Глава Първа

Та, искам само да кажа, че Ката и Кана са двете самоличности на онова клето, шизофренично, канибалско създание. Много добре знаете за кой говоря!

Приятно четене!

**Глава Първа**

Двете фигури бавно се придвижваха в пустинята, техните стъпки бързо заличавани от пясъка. Бяха загърнати с черни наметала, червени облаци отгоре им. Сламени шапки с дълги, бели ресни закриваха по-голямата част от лицата им. Глас прекъсна монотонния шепот на вятъра, вдигащ пясъка на малки вихрушки във въздуха:

- Значи... онези, които Орочимару е манипулирал, са напред? - попита по-високият от двамата мъже. Той имаше дълга руса коса, която винаги бе вързана високо на опашка, малка част оставена и закриваща лявата част на лицето му. Имаше сини очи. Да, красиви, сини очи, често изпълнени или присмех, или раздразнение. - Изглежда поради някаква причина се е изпуснал за нещо, за което не е трябвало, и се е превърнал в предател... мхм.

- _Изглежда_ нямаме избор - поясни по-ниския. На пръв поглед, той приличаше на всичко, но не и на човек. Сякаш под наметалото имаше нещо огромно, но не и човешко тяло. Лесно бихте могли да познаете изражението на лицето му, без да поглеждате към него, изобщо настроението, характера даже, по заобикалящата го кърваво червена аура. - И аз не знам какъв може да е, след използването на онова джутсу - довърши той.

Дейдара кимна, отмести наметалото си и отвори ципа на чантата, захваната отстрани на панталона му. Усмихна се на последвалия въпрос, дали само това ще му стигне.

- Знам, че противника ни използва "Силата на човешкото жертвоприношение", Сасори-но-данна. Моето джутсу е артистично... Затова се спрях на моя любим - №18... мхм. Защото противникът ни е Едноопашатия... мхм - отговори той.

Цепката на дланта му се отвори, зъби и нетърпелив език започнаха да приготвят нужната глина.

„Ето... започва...", помисли си Дейдара, докато наблюдаваше как разстоянието между тях и стената, ограждаща Сунагакуре, се стопява и започваше да различава силуетите на шинобитата, застанали на пост.

* * *

- Намерих го! Намерих го, Дзетсу-сан! – извика глас не чак толкова далеч от споменатия Дзетсу. – С това и аз мога да стана член на Акатсуки, нали? – попита Тоби, държейки пръстен в ръката си. – Все пак... сега има свободно място.

Дзетсу погледна за последен път Сасори, след което се обърна и пристъпи към кандидата. Намръщи се, когато видя, как си подмята пръстена.

- **Идиот... не е толкова лесно... **- започна Ката.

- Можем да го пуснем... – спря го Кана. – Тоби _е _добро момче...

Изглежда твърде зает да слуша какво казва Дзетсу, Тоби хвърли нагоре пръстена, но не можа да го хване, когато падна.

- Оп-па... – той се наведе да намери падналия измежду цепнатините на скалата „Скъпоценен камък". – Почти.. почти-и... ха! – извади ръката си от дупката, пръстена на Сасори в ръка, и се изправи. - А! Дзетсу-сан, чакай! – развика се, след отдалечаващия се шпионин на Акатсуки.

- **Хайде, тръгваме! **- съобщи безразлично Ката, без да спира, за да погледне назад.

Без повече пречки, Тоби кимна и последва Дзетсу. Стъпките им ехтяха по разрушената пещера. „Засега, изпълних мисията си. Ще се върна по-късно за тялото" помисли си наподобяващият растение мъж, ускорявайки крачка. Тоби побърза зад него. Момчето направи няколко по-големи крачки и застана до Дзетсу, след което му подаде пръстена.

Преди да напуснат скалата, засилиха потока на чакра в краката си, задържайки се над водата, заобикаляща каквото бе останало от входа. Тоби се спря и огледа разбитата скала. „Това момиче... наистина е ученик на Тсунаде" прошепна си той. Подсмихна се, емоцията скрита зад оранжевата маска, и продължи да върви.

- Та-а, Дзетсу-

- **Не.**

- Ама, не може ли да-

- **Не!**

- А-ах... – с въздишка момчето остави битката, но скоро щеше със сигурност да я поднови.

Когато стъпиха върху трева, възвръщайки нормалния поток на чакра в тялото си, Дзетсу се огледа подозрително. Нещо щеше да се случи. И ето, че направиха няколко крачки и взрив разтърси земята. Гладката повърхност на водата се начупи и в нея се виждаха размазаните отражения на наплашените, отлитащи птици.

- Дейдара? – Кана погледна към мястото, от което се бе чул взрива. – Все още ли се бие с Джинчуурикито и Хатаке Какаши?

Когато двамата се запътиха към мястото на експлозията, Тоби си мислеше за това, което бе казал Дзетсу, „Джинчуурики? И Хатаке Какаши? Това е Копи Нинджата... Щом е с Копи Нинджата Какаши, значи става дума за Деветоопашатия, нали? ... Дейдара...". Когато навлезнаха по-навътре в гората, двамата шиноби забелязаха нещо на земята, увито в черен... парцал?

- Изглежда и Дейдара са го очистили, а? – изтъкна Тоби, повече факт, отколкото въпрос. Направи няколко крачки напред и вдигна ръката на синеокия член на Червената луна. – Причината за смърт със сигурност е експлозия... Дзетсу-сан. Чудя се дали тук някъде са паднали още парченца от него... – попита той и се разхили.

- Махни си ръцете от това, идиот такъв! – проехтя глас иззад едно дърво.

Бавно, Дейдара се показа. Дишаше тежко и наметалото му беше изпокъсано. С едно просто „Хн!", той се опита да избегне погледите на Тоби и Дзетсу.

- А? Ама ти си жив! – извика по-младия шиноби, извръщайки се, за да види новодошлия.

Когато Тоби за пръв път видя Дейдара, беше силно учуден. Когато му казаха за наемния 'терорист' Дейдара, си представи какво ли не. Абсолютно нищо общо с това, което видя. А това, което видя... И ето че вече се бе решил.

- **Какво стана с Джинчуурикито**? – веднага попита Ката.

- Ей! Свърших моята част, мхм – отвърна му Дейдара с раздразнена физиономия.

- О? Изглежда едвам си успял, а? Дейдара-сан? – иронично проговори Тоби. – Добре си... нали? – продължи той, едвам сдържайки смеха си.

Изражението на Дейдара придоби още по-раздразнен вид.

- Тоби... оставям нещата да отминат само три пъти. Още един коментар и _аз_ ще съм този, който ще определи причината за _твоята_ смърт – заплаши русият шиноби, правейки няколко крачки към двамата.

- Хмм, най-вероятно смърт от експлозия – каза отново иронично, подпирайки ръце на кръста.

- **Това... беше третия път** – съобщи Ката.

С ритник в корема, Тоби се озова на земята, след което краката на Дейдара се увиха около врата му.

- Задушаване! – извика Дейдара. Изглежда липсата на ръце не му пречеше да си върне на нахалния нинджа.

- ... **Аз си тръгвам** – каза Ката, отдалечаващ се от двамата и не обръщащ внимание на виковете за помощ на Тоби.

* * *

- Поне ми помогни да стана – изхленчи с нотка на ярост в гласа си Дейдара.

Момчето му подаде ръка, но получи поглед изпълнен с остриета отстрана на изкусния шиноби. Да напомня ли, че Дейдара вмомента нямаше такива? Тоби въздъхна. „Днес е _наистина _странен ден..." След като помогна на Дейдара, Тоби, на своя страна, изтупа дрехите си, които бяха покрити с пръст и трева от събарянето преди 5-10 минути. Отново се обърна към другия мъж. „Трябва да отидем до организацията... ще му трябва ново наметало, а и ще трябва да направим нещо за ръцете му. О, да вярно!" той се обърна и вдигна ръката, стон на протест дойде иззад него.

- Или това, или остава тук и ще трябва да те шият отначало, Дейдара-сан – отбеляза Тоби, очакващ протести идващи от страна на Дейдара, но чу само шумоленето на листата. – О, или предпочиташ да носиш ръката си в уста, като куче?

Обърна се и го видя подпрян на едно дърво, с изражение тип „Оф, предавам се, сега млъквай и да тръгваме, преди да съм скокнал да ти отхапя главата". Изглежда бе разбрал, че инатливо магаре, с нахално магаре, не се разбира. Дори и да убиеше Тоби, наистина щеше да е смешно, как носи ръката си. Дейдара потрепна при мисълта да се появи пред Какудзу с ръка в уста... Дали щеше да иска и пари? Хн! Стиснато копеле!...

Двамата безмълвно напуснаха гората. Е, да, няколко пъти Тоби получи един-два ритника, но накрая реши да си държи устата затворена, без повече коментари, които можеха да разярат неговия семпай. Да! Се-м-па-й! Вече беше решил, че ще го приемат в Акатсуки. Както и че ще бъде партньор на Дейдара. Е... не че Пейн имаше алтернатива... Той се разхили и получи странен поглед от страна на русия шиноби. „Тоя съвсем се побърка", мислеше си Дейдара и забърза крачка, клатейки глава.

* * *

- ... Защо? – попита Лидера. Тази молба? И защо сега? Пейн знаеше, че е намислил нещо. Независимо от любопитството, въпросното момче щеше да получи това, което желае. Пейн просто искаше да знае защо.

- Имам си причините – отвърна Тоби, без изобщо да се замисля. – Знаеш, на какво съм способен, нали? Лидер?

Момчето получи многозначителен поглед от страна на Пейн. Мъжът се замисли за момент. Това, което Тоби бе пожелал, не подлежеше на обсъждане.

- Да… - промълви Пейн.

Отмести одеждите си и от малка, платнена кесийка извади пръстена, до този момент принадлежал на Сасори от Червения пясък. Покри за момент гравирания йероглиф с палец, замислен. Погледна към Тоби. Хн, дори не можеше да знае какво изражение има на лицето си. Проклета маска. Но, за жалост, тя бе задължителна. Никой не трябваше да знае. Поне не сега. Времето щеше да дойде. Това също не подлежеше на обсъждане.

Пейн кимна и подаде на момчето пръстена. Тоби го взе в ръка, огледа го още веднъж, след което го сложи на левия си палец. „Мисия: изпълнена", подсмихна се на ум той.

- О, и, Лидер… ще съм с Дейдара – промълви спокойно той.


	2. Глава Втора

**Глава Втора**

Пет дни по-късно, Дейдара и Тоби бяха извикани за запечатването на Двуопашатия. Какудзу вече бе сложил на Дейдара нова дясна ръка, а за лявата - просто заши нов лакът и останалото от старата. С въздишка, Дейдара прие факта, че за сега ще използва само една ръка за изкуството си, докато няма материали да поправи другата. Когато пристигнаха в пещерата, двамата погледнаха към вече призованата статуя, както и събралите се членове на Червената Луна, някой в реалните си тела, други наподобяващи холограми. Двамата бяха наблизо, затова Дейдара реши, че може просто да дойдат, отколкото ненужно да хабят чакра. Когато Тоби застана на левия палец, а Дейдара върху десния показалец, Пейн се материализира върху десния палец.

- Закъсняхте.

- ... Извинявам се – промълви подразнено Дейдара. – Забавих се, заради оня идиот, ето там!

„Ако Тоби не се беше правил на дебил и не беше нужен опит да взривя краката му в изблик на ярост нямаше да закъснеем!" Той изпусна една въздишка и огледа. Всички бяха тук.

- Вие сте партньори, би трябвало да се разбирате по-добре! – скара се Пейн. – Трябва да си помагате, а не да измисляте нови начини да се дразните и да загърбвате задълженията си към Акатс'ки! – продължи той. Разгледа останалите, за да се увери, че всички са тук и че могат да започнат с запечатването. – Сега, по същество, Хидан, Какудзу, проблеми при залавянето?

Хидан се ухили. Погледна към момичето Джинчуурики, което лежеше в безсъзнание на земята между двете части на статуята.

- Не. Разбира се, че не! Хн, ако бях продължил ритуала си малко по-дълго, щеше да е по-добре, но тъпия скъперник искаше да побързаме – изплю той, гледайки Какудзу с отвращене.

- Ей! Гледай какви ги дрънкаш, преди да ми е писнало и да се оттърва от поредната напаст! – заплаши Какудзу.

- Хаха! Ама поне него не можеш да убиеш, Какудзу-сан! – изхили се Тоби. – И няма да е нужно оргарнизацията да си хаби времето да ти търси нов партньор – продължи той. – Всъщност сте добро комбо! – момчето направи с пръсти знака за мир.

Честно казано, сега му беше наистина смешно. Всичко това изглеждаше сякаш са група жени, събрали се на кафе за една-две клюки. Като кокошки! Когато Какудзу отвори уста, за да му отвърне, Лидера го прекъсна:

- Стига глупости! Сега да започваме. Тоби, знаеш какво да правиш, нали?

- Знам, Лидер – отвърна Тоби.

Пейн кимна и направи сийла, останалите последваха.

* * *

- Тоби! По дяволите, къде беше досега? Дзетсу те търси от два дни, за да ти даде проклетите дрехи, мхм! – развика се ядосан Дейдара, гледащ към новия си партньор. В лявата си ръка държеше одежди, върху които можеше да се различат червени облаци. – Ти самия искаше да станеш член на Акатс'ки, нали? Никой не те е карал! Тогава имай малко отговорност, мхм!

Тоби се почеса по тила с глуповата усмивка на лицето си, която, за жалост, никой не можеше да види.

- Ехехее... извинявай, Дейдара-семпай! – промълви той със засмян и престорено срамежлив глас.

Синеокият нинда въздъхна, хвърли дрехите към Тоби, след което опря гръб о едно дърво. Свлече се надолу, докато най-сетне не седна на земята. Лидерът все още не бе казал нищо за Биджуу, което трябва да заловят. Преди два дни бяха извлекли Двоопашатата Некомата от младата Югито Ний от Кумогакуре. Не че Дейдара възразяваше, че има малко свободно време. Напротив, той харесваше това свободно време – имаше възможност да тренира очите си срещу илюзийте на Итачи. Мъжът отново се намръщи. Просто самия спомен, как го накараха да се присъедини към Акатс'ки, го разяряваше. Дейдара извърна глава и видя, че Тоби не бе мръднал от мястото си. Макар с маската, можеше да види, че гледа към него.

- Какво си зяпнал, мхм? – подразни се Дейдара и обърна главата си на другата страна.

- Ни-ищо – „Просто гледам извивките на страхотното ти тяло, нещо лошо?" – спести си Тоби и се подсмихна.

Задържа погледа си в Дейдара за още 5-10 секунди и извърна очи към дрехите в ръцете си. Сви рамене и махна ръкавиците си, мятайки ги настрана или по-скоро - Камисама знае къде.

Погледа на Дейдара бе привлечен от шумолящия, нападнат от чифт ръкавици храст и обърна леко глава. Руменина се разпръсна по лицето му, но мъжът се намръщи, „Идиот", помисли си. Тоби се опитваше да се измъкне от тениската, която носеше под черната жилетка, а и не се справяше много добре - дрехата бе спрял при главата му. Дейдара моментално се извърна. Пое си дъх и погледна към небето, ясно и безоблачно.

- Идиот, какво правиш? Отиди ей там, бе, кретен! – извика се Дейдара. Опитваше се да не гледа към чернокосия си партньор.

- М? – съвсем в невидение за дилемата на своя семпай, Тоби погледна русия шиноби озадачено. Сви рамене и беше на път да отиде зад показания храст, когато забеляза червените скули на Дейдара, както и опитът да скрие зад косата си. Той се ухили зловещата и смъмри едно бързо – Аха, добре, семпай.

Бързо се измъкна от дрехата, направи няколко крачки настрани и се озова извън обсега на погледа на Дейдара. Отново се ухили. „Е... нали щях да си поиграя с него. Мога да започна от сега" мислеше си той, докато безшумно се придвижи до дървото, на което се беше облегнал мъжът. Опитваше се да е възможно най-тих, за да може 'приятно' да изненада своя семпай. Още няколко крачки... и се оказа зад него. Направи бързо движение и свали маската си. „Оп-па... проблем...", Тоби се спря за момент. Не можеше да позволи на Дейдара на разбере. Той… щеше да го намрази, ако знаеше. Дейдара мрази всички Учиха. „Просто ще затворя очите си", усмихна се той. Бавно закачи маската за панталона си и си отброи „Едно... две... три". Тоби направи бързо крачка и се завъртя, заставайки лице в лице с очудения Дейдара.

- Какво по...? – беше единственото нещо, което напусна устните му.

Усмивката на Тоби се разшири. Наведе се, подпря ръце на земята, и дъха му погъделичка врата на Дейдара, който, на своя страна, все още не можеше да осъзнае какво прави чернокосият му партньор. Устните му докоснаха врата на Дей и той прокара език по кожата му. Очите на Дейдара се разшириха „Какво си мисли, че прави?". Сериозно, това ставаше проблем! Когато Тоби стигна до челюстта му, русият шиноби искаше да го избута от себе си, но ръцете му се помръдваха. „Не си отваряй очите, не си отваряй очите" водеше битка през това време Тоби. Ха-а, но това беше толкова забавно. Можеше да усети ускоряващия се пулс на партньора си. „Хн, странно, все още не ме е ударил. Или убил, като се замисля…" помисли си той, когато устните му, бяха на милиметри, от тези на Дейдара. Беше му странно, че си го мисли, но мъжът имаше удивително мека кожа…

И така колкото внезапно и му се нахвърли, Тоби се отмести от Дейдара. Гол от кръста нагоре, той се наведе на няколко метра от мъжът и все наметалото от земята.

„Какво… се случи току-що?", очи с размери на чинии за вечеря, Дейдара все още не можеше да помръдне. Защо… не го удари? Защо не го ритна? Малкият кучи син току-що…

- ТОБИ-И!


	3. Глава Трета

Ако трябва да бъда честна, бях тръгнала да се отказвам от този фик... Но искам да благодаря на Mistik Mage за подкрепата!

Хах, заповядай, бях ти обещала нещо по-дългичко.

**Глава Трета**

Остатъка от деня... да кажем, че мина мълчаливо. Тоби тайно се кискаше на тишината, както и на най-обърканата аура буквално преливаща от партньора му. В моменти като тези се радваше, че носи маска. И, разбира се, се правеше, че нищо, абсолютно нищо, не е станало. Което объркваше още повече Дейдара, който се опитваше да избегне неприятни мисли, чрез тренировките си. Не беше много заинтригуван, от изминалото време, затова надвиши способностите си и бе сигурен, че, на другия ден, ще го чака отвратителна мускулна треска.

Когато почна да се стъмва, двамата бяха решили, че ще спят в гората тази вечер и до другия ден би трябвало да са в едно малко селце, до границата на Страната на Водата, където Дейдара се надяваше, че ще намерят къде да преспят. Обикновено, това не беше проблем, но Лидера бе наложил „Скапаното Правило", както го наричаше изкусния шиноби, което значеше: без вдигане на много врява и да си мълчат, защото някакси прекалено бързо се разпръскваше новината, за членове на Акатс'ки, каквото и да е това, в по-малките градчета и села и би затруднило издърването и залавянето на Опашатите. А и сега не му беше много приятно – беше заслуга на „Скапаното правило", че днес ще спят навън, а не в селото, което подминаха, преди два – три часа.

- Хн, лесно му е на Дзетсу – негодуваше Дейдара същата вечер. Направи сийла и запали сухия дънер, който Тоби забеляза преди да се стъмни. – Той какво прави? Само кисне по дърветата... Не, сигурно се мести и се появява в някоя топла стая с меко легло, не тъпата твърда земя, мхм! – продължи и подпря гръб на дървото зад себе си. – Какъв му е проблемът на Лидера? И без това си имаме работа, пък и да се сдържаме? Не стига, че насила ме накараха, да се присъединя! – беше уморен, това си беше факт. Сините оттенъци, под очите, всяко движение дори, излагаше това на показ, което притесняваше Тоби.

Чернокосият шиноби наблюдаваше смръщеното изражение на своя семпай. Трудно беше да поддържаш изкуствена маска - често не знаеш как да реагираш. Реши да си мълчи, докато не измисли какво да каже и седна срещу Дейдара, гърба му също се опираше на грапавата повърхност на едно дърво, огъня между двамата. Не си казваха нищо, а времето напредваше. Ставаше все по-късно, а тишината опираше върху тях. Сякаш единственото доказателство, че слуха не ги е напуснал, бе непрестанния пукот на потъналия в пламъци дънер.

Погледът на Тоби се рееше из небето. Повече заровен в мислите си, отколкото обръщащ внимание на отблясъците на звездите, той си спомни нещо и отвори уста, но се отказа, когато погледа му попадна върху Дейдара. Тоби се ухили на спящото лице на русия шиноби.

- Днес се умори, нали? – прошепна той. Подпря ръката си на земята и се изправи, след което прекоси късото разстояние между двамата и седна до Дейдара. Усети партньора си да потрепва и отбеляза спада в температурата. Ухили се на себе си и смънка нещо нод носа, след което набързо, но и тихо, съблече наметалото си, след което го положи върху спящата фигура. – Супер, утре ти ще си с мускулна треска, а аз ще съм настинал – засмя се шинобито и разтърка ръце.

Дейдара наклони глава на една страна, все още дълбоко потънал в съня си. Чернокоското свали маската си и се загледа в спокойното лице. Проследи всяка черта, даже и на малките бели облачета, които дъха му създаваше. Притворените клепачи, отчасти докосващите се устни, които постепенно оформиха името на Тоби, което нямаше как собственика, на посоченото име, да не забележи.

- Сънува ме? Шегуваш се, нали? - стъписания Учиха прошепна.

Объркан, той се наведе, лицата им на сантиметри едно от друго, и... се отказа. Поклати глава и се подпря отново на дървото. „Никой няма да 'задявам', докато спи" си каза. „И какъв ще е смисълът, той няма и да помни...?", реши. „Да, но ти ще помниш!". По дяволите, мразеше да води войни със себе си! Пое си глътка студен въздух и затвори очи. И ето че отново чу отдавна забравения пукот. Подсмихна се и стана, след което заогледа, за още дърва.

„Ако проклетото пиле не млъкне скоро, ще намерят части от него в другия край на Страната на Водата", бе първата мисъл на нашия любим член на Акатс'ки. Отвори очите си и забеляза проблемната птица, която, като по план, веднага излетя. Дейдара изсумня и изпусна една въздишка. Бавно се надигна и усети как наметалото на Тоби се свлече и се нагъна в скута му. Огледа се, объркан, но не видя никой. Изправи се на крака, след което изтупа дрехите си и отново се огледа. Сви рамене и реши да стреля - или в неговия случай, гърми - напосоки. Обърна се наляво и тръгна на зиг-зак, покрай дърветата, чуждото наметало в ръка.

- Тоби-и?

Сухите клони пропукваха под краката му. Вече чуваше чуруликането на новия му заклет враг, намиращ се вече на поне две левги разстояние. И все още го чуваше! Постепено размит шум достигна сетивата на шинобито. Дейдара се огледа, потвърди мястото и ускори крачка. Скоро превърна ходенето в тичане и звука започна да се изяснява. Не след дълго, той намери това, което бе чул, макар и не точно това да търсеше. Шума се оказа ромоленето на вода. Една река, криволичещо минаваща, скрита измежду дърветата и храстите. Можеше да различи фигурите на риби под начупената повърхност на водата. Идеално! Закуска!

Но закуската после – сега прябваше да намери партньора си. Обърна се назад, когато гласът на Лиреда прониза ума му и краката му се подкосиха.

„Къде си?"

- В гората до границата на Страната на Водата – сухо отвърна мъжът и разтърка слепоочията си с пръсти. – Сериозно ни трябва нов начин, за комуникация – оплака се с гримаса и седна на брега на реката. – Какво има?

„Има хора, твърдящи, че са видели триопашато, приличащо на костенурка същество.", тук Пейн си позволи кратка пауза, след което продължи „Дзетсу смята информацията за достоверна и има възможност това наистина да е Исонада. Разбирайки, че с Тоби сте най-близко до мястото, искам да го заловите. Дзетсу ще се заеме със свидетелите щом докладвате."

- Къде трябва да отидем? – попита Дейдара и се загледа в проправящите си път измежду високите клони слънчеви лъчи. Примижа, когато дървото, скриващо слънцето, се помръдна със скърцане и отстъпи на светлината достъп до очите на младия шиноби.

„Намира се в залива в склона на Северния остров"

- Това е североизток от Скритата мъгла, нали?

„Искам да сте там до три дни."

- Хн... като заговорихме за 'нас', къде е оня недодялан идиот? Мхм... – изпуфтя Дейдара и завъртя очи.

Последва тишина. За секунда, Дейдара си помисли, че Лидера си е спестил да чуе казаното, но в следващия момент гласа на Пейн отново прокънтя в главата му, карайки го да затвори очи при напора на болка.

„Искам да сте там до ТРИ дни! И поработете върху отношенията си!" довърши той и болката спря, макар и все още да напомняше с леки пулсаци в слепоочията на мъжа.

Погледа на шинобито остана размазан за още минута, докато се опомни и, олюлян, се изправи на крака. Разтърси глава и се обърна, направи няколко крачки и замърмори нещо за маскирани идиоти и кретени със странни очи, продължавайки търсенето.

След около половин час скитане из гората, спъване в корени и много, много ругатни, младият шиноби изгуби надежда. Реши, че Тоби рано или късно ще го намери! Мхм! Ще се срещнат в селото. Но пък... Тоби не знаеше къде ще спят... нито пък знаеше за Исонадата. Ок, това е проблем. Ами ако попита лидера? Той би могъл да се свърже с...

- Не, не, не, не-е, не! Няма начин да издържа втори път. Мозъкът ми ще стане на пихтия! А-А! Това е глупаво-о-о-о! Защо трябваше аз да съм детегледачката на тоя – УФ! – изпъшка от болка, когато гърбът му удари земята и дъхът бе избит от гърдите му.

С размазан поглед, изкусният шиноби съзря причината за удара, с която бе в много компроментираща поза.

- Семпа-а-ай! – извика Тоби радостно и уви ръце около врата на другия нинджа. – Дейдара-семпай, къде беше? – развика се чернокосият шиноби.

В опита си да спечели глътка въздух, Дейдара избута Тоби от себе си и скокна. „Какво по дяволите си мисли, че прави? Вчера ми свали десет години от живота, сега да не се стреми към двайсет?" Пое си дълбоко дъх и бавно издиша. „Няма да го убиеш, няма да го убиеш, няма да..." заповтаря си на ум нервно. Когато реши, че се е успокоил достатъчно, Дей се обърна към вече правия си партньр и проговори:

- Къде беше?

- Ами-и-и – замисли се момчето и подсмръкна, - събудих се малко рано и реших да – я, плаща ми! – възкликна чернокосия и сграбчи одеждата.

Правилни. Дрехата. Тоби бе покрил Дейдара. Идиот. Сега той бе настинал. Не усети кога лицето му кипна, но се обърна, скръстил ръце. Тоби отбеляза това, но след секунда, се наметна с типичния плащ.

- Лидерът се свърза по-рано – каза безизразно мъжът, забил поглед в най-близкото листо.

- Хм-м? – промълви момчето, докато закопчаваше мантията.

- Има слухове за триопашато същество в Страната на Водата...

- Значи ще ходим да проверим! – ухили се чернокосият и хвана ръката на Дейдара, след което го тръпна напред, правейки бързи крачки към изхода на гората.

Стреснат от жеста, Дейдара бе на път да се откъсне, но нещо го спря от това и да пребие безчувствено Тоби в малка кашичка. За сметка на това, просто дръпна ръката си и я прибра в джоба си. Сведе глава. Странно… не беше толкова бесен, колкото очакваше, че ще бъде.

Докато слънцето бавно се снишаваше, двамата някак си успяха да завържат един-два кратки разговора. Скоро дърветата започнаха да оредяват, давайки път на бодливи храсталаци и дебел, плътен мъх, покриващ цялата земя.

Вече извън обсега на закрилата на дърветата, двамата бяха изложени на силния вятър, което бе напълно нормално за това време на годината в Страната на Водата. Дейдара, прекалено горд, за да покаже слабост пред природата, не трепна нито веднъж. Тоби, на своя страна, хвърляше погледи към него и поклащаше глава, след което отново продължаваше с опитите да се стопли.

- Защо се присъедини към Акатс'ки, Дейдара-семпай? – въпросът бе кратък и напълно ясен, но отговор не последва. – Какудзу е в Червената луна, защото реши, че ще бъде лесен начин да събира пари; Хидан – защото може да си убива хора на воля... странен човек – допълни той. – А ти? – отново въпрос и отново никакъв отговор. – Семпай?

- Ще млъкнеш ли най-после? Накараха ме! Доволен ли си? – избухна шинобито.

Объркани, и двамата обърнаха глава настрани и изпуснаха по една въздишка. Не си казаха нищо друго. Не си казаха и дума, когато видяха пушеците, дигащи се над къщите на селото. Ходеха в мълчание, докато минаваха и първите ограждения.

Селото не представляваше нещо необичайно. Най-обикновена гледка: къщи, деца играещи по улиците, магазини, които затваряха и хора прибиращи стоки. Тоби клекна до едно момче и го попита къде е най-близката страноприемница /ако изобщо имаше такава, помисли си чернокосият/ и, за техен късмет, момчето посочи къщата в края на уличката.

- Дотук добре – ухили се Тоби и тръгна след Дейдара, който скоро вече бе на вратата.

Русият мъж почука на вратата и, не след дълго, там застана жена, най-вероятно в петдесетте, и ги покани вътре.

Помещението, в което влязоха, бе задушно. Имаше няколко маси, с разхвърляни около тях столове, голяма картина на лявата стена, врата в другия край на стаята и тезгяха, зад който имаше друга врата. Вратата се отвори и от тям излезе момиче с къса коса, която веднага хвана окото им, по очевидния, очеваден факт даже, че тя носеше бандана на кръста си. Когато видя двамата, се усмхна и взе чиния, която бе оставена върху една от масите, след което обърна гръб и изчезна през същата врата.

-Дейдара-сан... това беше бандана... нали? – попита тихо и предпазливо Учиха. „Дано не е видяла банданата на Дей...! Чакай... ДЕЙ ли казах току-що?" се разигра набързо в ума му и той благодари на боговете, че носи маска и партньора му не може да види изражението на лицето му.

- Мхм – промълви другия Акатс'ки, но щяха да говорят по-късно. Не пред хора.

- Момчета, извинете кочината, просто тези дни има толкова много работа, че не може да се смогне... – извини жената и добави: - Ще ви покажа стаята ви, за да си починете. Най-вероятно пътувате от доста далеч, съдейки по тези дрехи...

- Какво? Ей! Чакай! Една стая? – сепна се русият шиноби. – Как така?

- Съжалявам, но всичко друго е заето и—

- Ще спиш отвън! – заключи Дейдара, като даже не си направи труда да погледне към Тоби.

- Какво? Не! – отказа той на своя страна. – Няма да спя отвън! Луд ли си?

- Хн... както и да е, не ми е до глупости, мхм – промърмори и даде на жената знак да им покаже къде е стаята.

Когато влязоха в помещението, Дейдара, без да продума каквото и да е, просто отиде до килера, дръпна вратата настрани, след което грабна първата кърпа и отпраши намусен през вратата, от която бяха влезли.

- Много е искал да се... изкъпе? – попита тихо Учиха, когато вратата се затвори, и свлече плащта от раменете си. Закачи го до вратата и отиде до прозореца. Вече се стъмваше и небето бе придобило оранжево-розов оттенък. Тоби се намръщи – утре щеше да има силен вятър. Чернокосият седна на рамката на широко открехнатия прозорец и реши да се наслаждава на гледката докато я има. Загледа се в небето, като от време на време наостряше уши, за да чуе дали стъпките на семпая му ехтят от другата страна на вратата.

* * *

- Малко е мъка, че трябва да нося проклетата маска и сега... – промърмори Тоби, когато затвори вратата към горещите извори.

Потрепна от температурата и пристегна кърпата около кръста си. Правейки бързи крачки по студения дървен под, той отиде до един от рафтовете и взе чистите дрехи, които беше приготвил. Навлече набързо тениската, боксерките и панталоните си, като даже не си прави труда да се подсуши, след което се ослуша и когато се увери, че няма никой, си кажа „Хубаво" и свали оранжевата маска. Почувства как няколко мокри кичура нетърпеливо се лепкат за лицето му, последвани от тънки ивички вода, които се стекоха и капеха по пода. Изсуши набързо лицето си, гледайки погледа му да не минава през окаченото на стената огледало. Знаеше какво ще види. Онези проклети червени очи... Ако ги видеше, сигурно щеше да повърне. Взе маската си в ръка и напусна помещението.

Вече в коридора, Учиха се огледа и бързо, макар че и възможно най-тихо, изтича до стаята им, съгласявайки се с късния час и надявайки се да не е събудил никой.

- Дейдара-сан, готов! – оповести радостно през шепот чернокосия. – Чудех се ко... га... – той се усмихна и млъкна, постави маската на шкафчето до вратата, едно „Това няма да ни трябва" напускащо устните му. Приближи се до леглото и клекна, давайки си малко време да се порадва на гледката пред него.

А Дейдара, през това време, бе заспал, въпреки желанието си да поговорят с Тоби за момичето по-рано. Седнал на пода, с гръб опрян в рамката на леглото и глава леко настрани, Дей спеше. „Хн... на сутринта пак ще ми ги разправя ония, за „И да заспя, пак не ми се спи", нали?" каза си Учиха Мадара и се изкикоти тихо. С лека усмивка на лицето си, Тоби вдигна дясната си ръка и погали бузата на русия шиноби. Задържайки ръката си там за момент, той я отмести и махна ластика от косата на Дейдара. „Спокоен е," помисли си, „но мога да помогна".

Чернокосият се ухили и се наведе към Дейдара.


	4. Глава Четвърта

**Глава Четвърта**

Тъмнина, тишина, празнота, спокойствие дори, но скоро те бяха прекъснати. Дейдара отвори бавно очите си и несъзнателно изпусна тих стон, преди да осъзнае какво дори го бе причинило. Меките устни на Тоби се движеха срещу неговите и езикът му правеше малки линиики, сякаш масажирайки горната устна на Дейдара. Очите на русото шиноби рязко се отвориха и той мигновенно намери сили да избута от себе си Тоби.

- Какво... – каза задъхано той, като се избърса с обратната страна на дланта устата си, - по дяволите, си мислиш, че правиш, кретен такъв?

Можеше да чуе ударите на собственото си сърце, а умът му с безпокойство се връщаше към случилото се току-що. Сега трябваше да е ядосан, нали? Бесен? Поне така си мислеше, че трябва да е. Но... не беше. Ако бе ядосан на някой, то това би било на себе си! Защо... Не беше ядосан. Сякаш му хареса? Как може това да е така? Очите му трескаво се отместваха от пода към Тоби. Кой искаше да удари повече? Него или себе си?

Тоби направи гримаса, когато задникът му доста силно се срещна с пода. За няколко секунди прехапа устна, но погледна нагоре. Очите му срещнаха тези на Дейдара, карайки го да трепне при контакта. Сърцето на синеокия Акатс'ки отново прескочи няколко тупкания.

„Не... не! Няма как!" развика се на ум, „Не, не ми хареса и не, не съм хомо!" започна да си втълпява уплашено той. „Не съм, нали? Искам да кажа, правил съм секс. Със някакви прости женски! Женски! Тоби е…"

- Искаш ли да поговорим? – попита чернокосият и бавно се приближи до Дейдара, чийто дъх се затаи. Но когато вече бе на десетина сантиметра от партньора си – Тоби се врътна на една страна и седна отляво на него, по същия начин подпирайки гърба си в рамката на леглото.

- Няма за какво да говорим, извратеняко! Освен за едно-единствено нещо: КАКВО по ДЯВОЛИТЕ те накара да направиш... онова?

- Онова? Кое е „онова"? – направи се на неразбиращ Тоби, въпреки че пределно ясно знаеше за какво става дума. Изглеждаше спокоен, но не се усмихваше.

Чакай… Той не се усмихваше. И Дейдара можеше да _види_ това. Тоби не носеше маската си. Бе блед, ужасно блед. Което беше нормално, все пак рядко виждаше слънчева светлина, предположи Дейдара. Около очите му имаше зачервени кръгове, което придаваше на слабото лице още по-изпит вид. Скулите бяха… изящни, помисли си мъжът. Очите му бяха катранено черни. Всъщност, Тоби дори не изглеждаше кой знае колко като момче. На колко бе? Като се замислеше, никога не бе питал. Не че досега се бе позаинтересувал, де.

-... Не се прави на тъп... – смути се Дейдара, макар погледът му все още да притежаваше онези изненадани и яростни блясъци. - Знаеш какво искам да кажа!

- Аха-а-а-а... – промълви чернокосото шиноби. - Май се сетих – почти прошепна той, по този начин карайки партньора си да настръхне.

„Хм-м... Дей изглежда сладко, когато е смутен", засмя се на ум, като не сваляше черните си очи от сини, дълбоки. Дейдара трепна отново и мъжът се принуди да забие поглед в пода, свеждайки глава. Тоби продължи да се усмихва, чудейки се как някой може да му въздейства... влияе така. Устните му все още горяха от допира с тези на синеокия.

И... Тоби реши, че ги иска отново...

Той вдигна лявата си ръка и много леко мина с показалец по брадичката на Дейдара, който мигновено вдигна главата си, поглеждайки учудено към Тоби...

Чернокосият се наведе към партньора си, приближавайки устните им на милиметри. Сега можеше да усети учестилият се топъл дъх на Дейдара, пилеещ се покрай лицето му. Синеокият отново се смути и разбра, че руменина бързо си проправя път по лицето му. Той се нацупи за момент, но след това затвори очи и унищожи останалото помежду им разстояние.

„Като ще ходя в Ада, нека е подобаващо", каза си. Камисама, направи го. Какво си мислеше. Тоби бе…

Чернокосият прие това като добър знак и не се забави с отговора. Кожата му отново започна да пламти и някакво вълнение започна да се надига в стомаха му. Дали и Дейдара се чувстваше така? Тоби наистина искаше да знае, но... не можеше ей така да попита!

Дейдара… не знаеше дали е уплашен или… уплашен до смърт. Това усещане. Това желание. Желание, което не знаеше дали би могъл да си прости. Гордостта му би ли му позволила?

Той искаше Тоби!

Тялото му трепереше, малко или много – то трепереше, но Дейдара бе съсредоточил цялото си внимание върху целувката. Начинът, по който се докосваха устните им, допира на езиците им, дори самият вкус на Тоби го подлудяваше! Да, той бе правил това и преди, но... чувството никога не бе такова. Но защо? Защо Тоби бе причината за такава реакция? Та той бе от същия пол! Дори и да бе отвратително лигав понякога и с разума на 6 годишно момче – той вече бе мъж. Вътрешно, русото шиноби водеше битка: чувствата срещу моралите му. Прекалено бе объркващо!

Тоби се отдели леко, прекъсвайки връзката, образувала се помежду им, за да може и двамата да поемат нормално въздух. Дейдара отвори очите си, взирайки се в черни и някак пълни с желание. Зачуди се. Ами ако... Не, не, беше прекалено рано за това!... Нали така?

- Дей?

За няколко секунди нямаше отговор, след което се чу гласът на споменатото шиноби:

- Мхм?

И отново мълчание. И двамата свели погледи към дъсчения под, с тази разлика, че единият се чудеше какво по дяволите става, а другият се въздържаше от това да разкъса дрехите на събеседника си и да го накара да крещи неговото име, въпреки че се учудваше на собствената си сила на въздържание... Подтикът си беше доста могъщ.

- Тоби? – внезапно изникна гласът на Дейдара.

- Да? – отвърна чернокосият, вдигайки поглед към шинобито, което все още гледаше пода. Видя как той отвори уста, сяаш за да каже нещо, но тогава се отказа и прехапа устна.

Над тях отново се надвеси тишина. Тоби от време на време се поместваше, чувствайки се неловко. Внезапните думи на Дейдара, обаче, го стреснаха:

- Тоби, ние... какви сме? – гласът му не трепна, въпреки че си бе позволил кратка пауза.

- Ние... ам, ние... хах, това зависи от теб – усмихна се партньорът му.

- Не знам. В това е проблемът. Ти си идиот. И си мъж, на всичкото отгоре. Досаден си, качваш ми се на главата постоянно. Но ми е ужасно трудно да си представя как… можем да сме просто съотборници.

- Нито пък аз – прошепна черноокият и се наведе, взимайки устните на Дейдара за свои.


	5. Глава Пета

Около коледната кампания съм като лудите :/

**Глава Пета**

„Нито пък аз", наистина ли бе чул това? Дейдара все още не можеше да повярва. Шинобито не бе спало много тази нощ, поради простата причина, че сънят не идваше. Нежните ръце, които го обгръщаха, топлият дъх, който гъделичкаше челото му, катранените кичури, които галеха лицето му... Как се очакваше от него да заспи? Не искаше да изпусне нито миг от всичко това, а ако бе заспал – това не би ли било загуба на време? Сега като се замислеше... просто не си бе позволил да спи.

Не знаеше какво тепърва се очакваше да се случи. Дейдара бе объркан. Ужасно объркан. Морал и желание все още се бореха за надмощие.

„Колко е часа", зачуди се, но навън вече се съмваше, което би трябвало да значи, че бе към 6. Най-странен бе факта, че не му се спеше. Дори имаше чувството, че е зареден с цялата енергия на света, че—

- Откога си буден? – попита сънено Тоби, несъзнателно прекъсващ мислите на Дейдара.

Той се прозина широко и отдаде една усмивка на любовника си, след което го целуна по челото. „Е... все още, технически, не сме любовници, но това не е много трудно за промяна", дяволито напомни на себе си Тоби. Дейдара потрепери под устните му. Все още не знаеше дали от задоволство или ужас. Или и двете. Е, задоволството бе повече във всеки случай.

- Ам... не от дълго – излъга мъжът.

Не искаше да кара момчето да се тревожи, просто нямаше смисъл. Прекарал е една безсънна нощ, е и? Пък… вече не бе сигурен дали да го нарича момчето. Вчера си изглеждаше като мъ-… Олеле! Това бе на път да прозвучи ужасно. Не в този смисъл, не!

- Мм... Защо не ме събуди? – изсумтя Тоби, примесвайки и смях, като по такъв начин получи странен резултат.

- Пф... Защо да те събуждам, мхм? – попита Дейдара, нацупвайки се леко. Този път обаче не знаеше дали все още лъже или е истина. – Ставай от мен, трябва да говорим за женската! – кресна мъжът и изръга черноокото момче от себе си и от леглото. До тук с лиготиите.

Тоби отново изсумтя и се опита да се изправи, но разплулата се върху него лиготия не го пускаше.

- А-а, демо-о-о, Дей-дей-къ-ъ-ън! - изгука мило той, но получи лакът в лицето, придружен с думите "Не съм "Дей-дей!".

Следващия половин час бе прекаран в размисли и малко лиготия, но Дейдара бе доволен от постигнатото решение. Дано наистина стане така, както се очакваше.

* * *

Правейки сравнително малки крачки, за да ходи наравно с партньора си /xD/, Учиха се обърна за секунди назад. Тук, в тази къща бе започнало нещо. Той се усмихна и кимна, продължавайки да ходи напред след мъмрещия Дейдара. Как ли щяха да се развият нещата с русокоското?

Двамата решиха за най-добре да тръгнат рано и когато минаваха покрай последните къщи на селото, небето бе обагрено в преливащо към синьо розово.

- Защо сутрин трябва да е такъв сту-у-уд? - извика чернокосият, когато навлязоха в гората.

Мъглата стигаше до коленете им, което по принцип бе добър знак - наближаваха морето, но пък работата със спането довечера щеше да е трудна.

За тяхно успокоение, към 10 часа мъглата се вдигна и въздухът се затопли, оправяйки малко напрегнатото напрежение между двамата (което Дейдара сам създаваше всъщност).

- Далеч ли сме? - попита Тоби, който не би могъл да се нарече "Експерт", станеше ли дума за карти.

... по-скоро "индианец".

- Ако намерим къде да преспим - би трябвало да стигнем утре вечер, но ако не намерим най-вероятно до обяд ще сме там – отговори русокосият шиноби. Лицето му бе сериозно, някак по-различно от миналата вечер. Е, да, нормално е – вчера бе притеснен.

Тоби си припомни руменината, която Дейдара неуспешно се бе опитал да скрие и усети как започват да го обливат топли вълни. „О-о, това не е хубаво... Не сега-а-а!" изхленчи на ум той, когато въображението доста лесно доказа своето. „За пръв път толкова много да се зарадвам на този плащ..." каза си момчето. Сега само оставаше да чака да отмине тази... радост xD

- Нанда? Какво се омълча, мхм? – обади се Дей, изкарвайки момчето от мислите му.

- А... ам – започна той, но се засмя. – Нищо, просто се чудех колко ли ще е хубава тази вечер... кой знае – може и по хубава да е от предишната.

Оставяйки въображението да говори преди самия него, Тоби получи шамар и сумтене в отговор. За радост, Дейдара взе думите му като просташка шега и не каза нищо друго, освен:

- Малоумник – и поклати глава.

Дърветата, които и без това не бяха кой знае колко много, започваха да стават все по-нарядко с всеки изминал час. Скоро мъховете, които първоначално покриваха голяма част от дърветата, сега направо ги заместваха. Мъглата отново закри пътя.

Тишината често бе разцепвана, когато се чуваха редица ругатни от страна на Дейдара, който упорито продължаваше да се подхлъзва във влажния мъх.

- Кога най-сетне ще стигнем до проклетия залив, мхм? Знаеш ли как ми се спи върху проклетия мъ-ОХ! – извика Дей, но прекъснат, когато за пореден път залитна назад и задните му части се срещнаха със земята.

- Ано... Дейдара-кън, добре ли си? – попита Тоби, подавайки ръка на другия Акатс'ки, който, макар и с неохота, прие жеста. – Нее, Дей... – започна замислено Тоби.

- Не ме наричай „Дей" – прекъсна същият, но чернокоското се престори, че не е чул това и продължи:

- Какво ще кажеш за малка почивка? – ухили се той и понечи да свали маската си.

За няколко секунди се спря обаче... ами очите му? Имаше проблем – Шаринганът му бе… неконтлируем. Не знаеше кога ще се визуализира от самосебе си, не знаеше кога ще спре от самосебе си. Макар и да можеше да го активира когато си поиска. Дали сега… очите му бяха черни като хлебарки, или кървавочервеният цвят ги бе потопил? Нямаше как да знае. Пожела си късмет, след което с кратко движение премахна маската си и тя тупна глухо върху влажният мъх.

Прехапал устна, Дейдара прокле изкушението си – не искаше да покаже на Тоби, че, ъ, „плътските удоволствия" със споменатия черноок му харесваха... Поне не и чак толкова много! А, повярвате ми, бяха точно толкова много!

Много добре знаеше какво ще представлява тази „почивка".

„Окей, де!", каза си на ум и погледна Тоби в очите. Съвсем лека руменина се плъзна по нацупеното му лице и Учиха едва не се сдържа да прихне. Отблясъците в черните му очи засияха.

- Приемам това за „да" – шушна той и се наведе леко напред, просто за да може по-добре да огледа лицето на Дейдара, като по-този начин засили пулса на мъжа с 30-40 тупкания в минута.

Широката му усмивка показваше необичайно дългите кучешки зъби, които художествената душица на Дейдара бе забелязала от много дълго време. Те някак дори го привличаха... достатъчно, че да го накарат и той самият да пристъпи напред и да се надигне на пръсти, допирайки устните си до тези на Тоби, който пък на своя страна бе стъписан за секунда, а след две вече благодареше на боговете.

Обвивайки ръцете си около кръста и раменете на Дейдара, той остави много малко празно пространство помежду им, притискайки синеокия си любовник близо до себе си, усещайки топлината му.

Целувките им бяха плахи, бавни... но по-различни от миналата нощ. Да, тя наистина бе изпълнена с доста от тези приятни, както продължаваше искрено да се уверява Дейдара, занимания, но тогава нито той, нито Тоби не бяха наясно какво ще последва. Не, че и сега знаеха – не бяха отворили повече въпроса, но сега...

В крайна сметка – бяха ли заедно?

Тези мисли наистина терзаеха синеокото шиноби. Може би трябваше да се разберат, о, или, може би – в писмен вид. Така със сигурност нямаше да има недоразумения и... о, Камисама, какво си мислеше?

Дали са заедно? Пълни глупости! „Да не съм жена, по дяволите? Мен какво ме грее…", каза си уверено мъжът.

- Ано саа... Дейдара-сан, къде си? – изведнъж се засмя Тоби.

Очи отворени, вежди – сбърчени и странна гримаса... Хм, интересно, Дейдара по принцип изглеждаше така, но... За бога, напълно бе забравил за по-важното (пък да не говорим – приятно) занимание... с чернокоското.

Ярко червен за по-малко от 30 секунди, мъжът се обърна с гръб към Учиха, с чист ужас изписан на лицето му. „Аз... СЪМ ТЪПАК!" кресна си на ум той.

- Ам, не, просто, аз, така де, ам, ти, хайде да-, ама... – опитваше се да събере смислено изречение той, но някак си не се получаваше. Не и членоразделно, поне.

- Ха-ай, хай, дишай, Дейдара-чан~... – усмихна се мило Тоби и се доближи отново до мъжа, този път в гръб . Сложи ръце около кръста му и усети как тялото на събеседника му леко потрепва. – Сега... бавно: я пак – предложи той и положи брадичката си на рамото на Дейдара.

- Кхъм... ами... – започна наново, този път по-спокойно. - Аз просто си мислех за не...що... и...

Дам, думите се изгубиха... когато Тоби бавно, но нетърпеливо спусна ръката си надолу... Пре-ка-ле-но надолу, ако можем да бъдем точни.


	6. Глава Шеста

**Глава Шеста**

- К... Какво правиш? – процеди уплашено през зъби Дейдара. Очите му бяха широко отворени, никаква следа от намръщния му размисъл. – Т-Тоби!

Вторият крясък отекна по-силно от първия, карайки птиците от близкото дърво да напуснат дома си в потрес. Русокосият мъж издърпа напред тялото си, стоварвайки се запореден път върху влажния мъх, макар този път и по корем.

- Дей?

- Не ме наричай „Дей"! – кресна за пореден път, докато на ум се клатушкаше и крещеше в неумение от къде идва този страх. Трескаво направи опит да се изправи, но ръцете му се хлъзнаха по мъха.

- Не хапя – пошегува се момчето. „Е, това си е чиста лъжа... О, местата, които бих захапал...", допълни за себе си той.

Дейдара поклати объркано глава и заби поглед в земята, готов до стъмване да се съсредоточава върху спящата върху листо гъсеница. И това бе оправдание... нали? Нацупи се и се обърна по гръб, след което се надъгна на лакти.

- Ама ти... – момчето на свой ред се приведе напред, заставайки на едно коляно пред мъжа. За секунда търсещи контакт с тези на Дейдара, очите му бавно проследиха фините скули, напрегнатите сини очи, присвитите устни. Знаеше точно как да ги успокои...

Сърцето на блондина биеше лудо, това бе сигурно. От страха, от напрежението, чак му се надигаше. Защо не можеше да свикне с мисълта, че Тоби бе... Мъжът преглътна тежко и погледна към него. Веждите му се събраха, очи, треперещи в уплаха, съсредоточени в чуждите ониксови.

- Ти ме прие, нали? Дейдара? – попита момчето, накланяйки се бавно напред.

Дейдара замръзна, несигурен как да отговори на това. Какво щеше да прави? Беше ли, наистина? Тоби бе, все пак, от същия пол. Това наистина ли бе толкова голям проблем? Около него се чувстваше различно. Като изключеше моментите, в които искаше да отвърти главата му с ритник, Тоби бе наистина различен от останалите. Това беше ли достатъчно? Какво си мислеше вчера вечерта, това бе пълна лудост.

Бягайки в кръг и пищейки като момиче в собственото си съзнание, мъжът се отдръпна назад. Ръцете му се огънаха и мъжът падна назад, вече изцяло върху влажният, зеленикав мъх. Виждайки своя шанс, Тоби скочи напред и хвана ръцете не Дейдара, приковавайки го като диво животно намерило жертвата си.

- Защо бягаш...? – прошепна в ухото на мъжа той.

Дъхът на Дейдара се забави. Защо... Защо в този кратък въпрос бе доловил най-лекия намек за отчаяние?

- Аз... Тоби, виж, стани от мен...

- Не – отвърна тихо. Свел глава, катранената коса пречеше на блондина да види очите на другото шиноби.

- То...би?

Това го нервираше, какво му се случваше? Тоби по принцип бе ухилен, нали? Винаги се прави на дебил, все скача и рипка като бясна котка в удоволствие. Мислите наводниха главата на Дейдара, замайвайки го. Той се опита да издърпа ръцете си, но захвата върху тях бе прекалено силен. Прекалено много се случваше в прекалено кратко време.

- Ти си пред него. Тогава защо...? – гласът трепереше силно. Звучеше несигурно, даже.

- Погледни ме – промълви тихо Дейдара. Какво чуваше? Тези думи... – Погледни ме, Тоби – изрече повторно, когато получи просто поклащане на глава в отговор.

Момчето откликна на молбата след няколко секунди и повдигна главата си.

Чист ужас затуптя в тялото на блондинът. Ръцете му се вкочениха, не усещаше краката си. Искаше да избяга, но нещо го спираше. Тези очи... Червени, кървави...

- Ти си... Учиха? – попита шинобито бавно с пресипнал глас, макар и да бе силно учуден, че изкара какъвто и да е било звук, било то и членоразделен.

Тоби кимна без да откъсва погледа си от чуждия. Не виждаше омраза, нито непрязън. Не, той виждаше уплаха. Влудяващ го страх. Не... Би предпочел Дейдара да го мрази от дъното на душата си, но не и това... Не и да се страхува от него. Защо се страхуваше?

- Моля те, недей – прошепна уморено шинибито.

Изгубил напълно думите си, мъжът продължи да стои неподвижно, студен под погледа на момчето. Шаринганът го бе приковал на място, макар и това да не бе някаква техника. Не, Дейдара просто не можеше да помръдне.

„Защо? Той има шаринган... Не би ли трябвало да го мразя? Мразя ли го?", съвсем объркан, русокосият шиноби се вкопчи за плаща на Тоби, заравяйки лице в одеждата.

- „Недей"... какво? – попита. Самият той не бе сигурен защо го право, но знаеше, че ще избягва отговора, какъвто и да бе той.

- Не страни от мен, не стой далеч от мен, не ме гледай с този уплашен поглед... Недей... Дейдара...

Чувайки начинът, по който бе произнесено името му, силата на захвата върху плата се удвои. Тишината натежа върху двамата, смазвайки ги. Ръцете на Тоби вече трепереха под собствената му тежест, но той не искаше да помръдне. Имаше ужасното чувство, че ако се отдръпне, съществото под него ще изчезне завинаги.

- Кретен... – тихо промълви Дейдара и отпусна ръцете си. Пристите му си проправиха път до таза на момчето, захващайки се за полана за опора. – Ти си такъв кретен – продължи бавно и изви нагоре глава, за да срещне очите на Тоби. – Защо ми е да те избягвам? – попита, този път с раздразнение. – Да, идиот си и постоянно бръщолевиш глупости, но си от малкото с достатъчно мозък, че да запазиш себе си.

- Да запазя себе си? Хъх... имаш доста време да прекараш с мен, преди да казваш такива неща – иронично процеди шинобито, отвръщайки на сериозния поглед, който получаваше. – Аз... не съм това, за което ме мислеше.

- Явно. Да не мислиш, че не го знам вече? Камисама, та ти... Пейн знае ли?

- Той... може да се каже, че до болка знае – провлачи Тоби с усмивка, която той единствен можеше да долови.

- Какво искаш да-

Думите отново останаха недовършени. Изречението непълно, въпрос останал да виси над главата на русия мъж. Друг ден щеше да се отърве от този въпросителен. Сега имаше по-важна работа...

Устните им, меки при допира, предадоха топлината си, разменяйки някаква окуражителност. За част от секундата умовете на двамата объркани партньори се сляха, далеч от това, което знаеха, че ги очаква. Но със силното тяло на Тоби притиснато към неговото, Дейдара бе далеч от отрицателните мисли. Напротив, караше го дори да забрави, потапяйки се в моментът на спокойствие. Спокойствие отредено само за тях двамата. Да, сега бе за тях...


	7. Глава Седма

Та… Извинявам се за… закъснението, продължило година и половина… някъде… Да :/ Надявам се да не съм си навлякла омразата на могъщи яой фенки like yourselves, hehe. Неприятностите…

Приятно четене!

**Глава Седма**

Повея на вятъра караше влажните клони на храстите да потракват доволно. Ха! Приятно време, че и с представление. И то какво…

Няколко клонки пропукаха под тежестта на Дейдара. Е, и на Тоби. Взети заедно. Сцената, или по-скоро случаят, бе… сложен. Поне сложен до момент, в който русокосият мъж не можеше да схване, съумее, разгадае и общо взето много, много неща взети заедно. Дейдара все още не можеше да настигне реалността. Тъжно – все пак и той участваше.

Щяха да закъснеят. Имаха още ден да стигнат до указаното място, но ако продължаваха по същия начин – шансовете им да се справят бяха повече от малки. Но това не ги интересуваше. По-точно Тоби не го – Пейн не го плашеше. Не, всъщност, трябваше да признае, че пиърсингът е малко в повече. Но пък Дейдара... Та той дори не можеше да си спомни целта на настоящата мисия, камо ли да се тревожи за нещо толкова тривиално като времето.

Стон, тих, някак сдържан, но все пак стон, бе изпуснат във въздуха. Отекнал в тишината с простотата си, той накара косъмчетата по тила на Тоби да настръхнат. Той все още не бе сигурен – до къде щяха да стигнат? Усмихна се в ума си при образа на това как Дейдара го рита до смърт, ако бъде накаран насила да прави каквото и да е било. 'Насила' не бе точната дума, де, но… Хм, поне не в ума на нашия Учиха. А той не бе свикнал да показва много-много садистичната си страна. Не беше кой знае колко силна, но все пак присъстваше в цялостната картинка. Бе върпос на време кога точно смяташе да избие. А „Кога?", в случая, бе изключително точен въпрос.

- Дей… - през шепот промълви Тоби.

Непокорните черни кичури гъделичкаха брадичката на Дейдара, докато топъл, влажен език обхождаше нежната кожа по шията му. Меки устни се впиваха в плътта му за секунда, но само за секунда – в името на самото дразнене.

- Не… ме наричай… Дей – процеди през зъби мъжът. Но звучеше сякаш по-скоро ще забрави за цялата работа с името скоро.

Тоби изцъка с език два пъти, след което вдигна нагоре главата си, срещайки своите очи отразени в тези на Дейдара.

- Не си много мил – отбеляза.

Не му пукаше особено много, че не е. Знаеше, че това е просто… ами, Дейдара. Шегата го хвана неподготвен, когато чифт ръце вкопчиха пръстите си в катранената коса, придърпвайки цялото тяло на Учиха надолу. Устните на русокосия шиноби се впиха в тези на Тоби, жадни за повече. Много повече. Този път нямаше колебание. Бе се изпарило, оставяйки място само за желание и… още малко желание.

Говорейки за желание, червеноокият ни (поне за момента) приятел усети и друга форма на гореспоменатото. Една солидно _силно_ изразена форма на желание. Която в момента се притискаше кум таза му. Самият факт бе достатъчен, че да го лиши от въздуха му. Ха! Че какво друго бе очаквал? Тоби се откъсна от яростната целувка, свел леко глава, борещ се за въздуха си. По дяволите, кога това стана толкова трудно да диша? Вдигна отново поглед, забивайки го в чуждия.

„Не, не, не… Тая няма да я бъде", каза си той. Извади ръце изпод дрехата на русокосата изгора под него и се вкопчи в беззащитния мъх, изтръгвайки го. Сега наистина не бе момента. Стисна челюстта си. Сега бе лош момент. Дейдара прокара пръстите си през ониксовата коса, недоумяващ. О-о, да, много лош.

- Т-Тоби?

Изключително неподходящ!

Надяваше се да успее да се удеби сам себе си.

- Н-н-н – изсумтя. За по малко от секунда вече бе скокнал назад, изправил се на крака. – Мисля, че ще е най-добре да тръгваме.

Кръговере около очите му изглеждаха по-задълбочени, по-тъмни. Вече нямаше следа от Шарингана, но се усети едва доловим тепет в гласа му. Все още му бе трудно да не се нахвърли върху жертвата си и да я разкъса на парчета. Метафорично казано, разбира се. Въпреки че ако не се сдържеше, кой знае какво би се случило.

Дейдара зяпна в учуда. Тялото му запротестира, лишено от източника на силната топлина, която го бе обгърнала и бе попила в него.

Отново стана тихо. А трябва да отбележа – все пак бе ужасно трудно да затаиш дъх в такъв момент, в който ти идва по-скоро да се бориш за него.

Ъгълчетата на устните му отново се извиха в една идея надолу, придавайи на Дейдара типичния за него вид. Тоби все още не казваше нищо, но подаде ръка на партньора си, за да му помогне да стана.

- Не съм жена, мога да се изправя сам, мхм – получи в отговор той.

Дейдара скокна и за секунда и той бе на крака. Тоби кимна. Огледа земята около тях, след което направи няколко крачки, за да върне маската си. Краищата й се бяха навлажнили, но дори не си направи труда да ги изсуши, преди да я положи пред лицето си. Обърна се и вдигна пред Дейдара показалец и среден пръст, карайки мъжът да изсумти. „Мир? Далеч съм от това", той се обърна и тръгна към по-рано преследваната посока.

Няколко часа изминаха в тишина. ОТ едната страна. Тоби през цялото време се правеше на шут, но Дейдара не приемаше нищо. Той си се бе отнесъл в собственото си съзнание, замислен над нещо.

Тук… нещо му липсваше. Изпускаше важен детайл. Нещо, което би го накарало да настръхне от ужас, даже. Но какво? Какво беше това, което изпускаше? Изпускаше нещо със сигурност, но какво, дявол го взел? Несъумяването да разгадае собственоръчно подхванатата си мистерия го влудяваше.

- Тоби-и!... – някак си успя да съчетае закана с непрязън, раздразнение, дискомфорт и няколко други отрицателни фактора.

Чернокосият подскочи като попарен:

- Д-да, семпай?

- НЕ ТЕ ХАРЕСВАМ! – кресна му мъжът и ускори крачка, със желанието да подпали целия свят с тежък поглед.

- Е…? – и ето, че самият Мадара се откри в недоумение.

* * *

Дейдара не каза нищо повече по въпроса. Всъщност, докато проговори отново вече се бе свечерило. Сега беше моментът на истината – или щяха да потърсят място, където да преспят за нощта, или щяха да ходят през нея.

Но наоколо нямаше нищо друго освен влажни мъхове и храсталаци удобно настанили се върху земята и скалите. Но мястото му бе познато. Преди много години, още като дете, бе минавал от тук.

- Ако си спомням правилно, още километър напред има пещера - съобщи, прекъсвайки неколкочасовия си отказ да продума и дума.

Тоби се ухили, след което кимна няколко пъти ентусиазирано.

- Трябва да намерим нещо сухо, което да може да гори, без риска да се задушим от дима. Хайде.

„Опитва се да се направи, че нищо не се е случило?", замисли се Учиха, „Не го бива особено в това. Бива го повече в това да не му пука когато… не му пука", подсмихна се той, дугато търсеше изсъхнали мъхове и клони. Влага се бе просмукала в тях, но може би щяха да са достатъчни, че да сгреят поне.

Когато половин час по-късно бяха готови, те се насочиха нагоре, следвайки извивката на скалата. И както Дейдара бе предположил – пещерата си стоеше там, непокътната, чакаща компания. Набързо се внесоха сами вътре. Дейдара разпъна две одеала на пода, след което се отпусна върху едното, докато Тоби палеше огънъня. Той също бе готов. Използваха странния вход за пещерата като преимущество – димът щеше да се извива навън, вместо в пещерата. Нямаше течение, де. Тоби се отпусна върху другото одеало, глава близо до чуждата.

И тогава, Дейдара го осени…


End file.
